The present invention relates generally to the field of catheters and specifically to a catheter tip including a rotatable sensor.
Catheters are well known for use in guiding and diagnostic procedures, for example in medical procedures. Catheters can be used to transport various tools, such as stents, filters, other implantable medical devices. The catheter tip is the portion of the catheter that typically houses the operative device or devices that perform a procedure within the subject of interest, such as biological tissue, (e.g., a heart). In some circumstances, the catheter tip must be rotated in order to perform the desired function. Such rotation within the subject of interest can be hazardous to the catheter tip or to the subject of interest.
Thus there is a need for a catheter tip that transports a sensor capable of rotating within the catheter tip to transmit and receive data within the subject of interest. There is also a need for a catheter including a catheter tip that provides a rotating sensor for transmitting and receiving data within a subject of interest. There is also a need for a method of obtaining data from inside the subject of interest without requiring the rotation of the catheter or catheter tip itself.